Mondala (Dragon Ball Advanced chapter)
Plot Mondala explains everything to Goku Black: GT that occurred between Whis and Dymary. He reminds her not to mention it to anyone as he stands up to wish Team Goku and Team Yamma luck in their battle. Yamma mocks Goku while Goku is able to sense great power from Yamma; Goku proceeds to kick Yamma in the face and blast Haric before punching Yamma in the gut, however, the Demon delivers a fire-infused double axe handle to the shoulder followed by a fire-infused roundhouse kick to the chest, and a fire-infused punch to the jaw; causing heavy damage with each strike before following up with a kick while his leg was encased in ice. Mondala is intrigued by the fight and compliments each technique used by Yamma as Goku is seemingly overwhelmed by Yamma as the demon uses Gigantic Flame to strike all members of Team Goku and allow his team to fight back. An energy blast is sent towards her but the energy shield around the stands intercepts it and dispel it. Mondala watch as a Yamma punches Goku in the with a left hook while encasing his left fist in ice while uppercutting Goku with a fire-infused punch. Kadoola uses Energy Blade tries to cut Piccolo but he grabbed the energy blade and sent him flying with a punch into the gut. Kadoola uses Volt Rage against Piccolo but he intercepts it with a ki blast as Piccolo makes a clone of himself. Kadoola destroys the clone with Lightning Sword Attack. Mondala seems to be more into the fight than her mother was and seems to have completely forgotten her objective as she begins to root for Piccolo. Goku Black: GT looks at her with slight amusement and thinks to himself that her being distracted and not thinking about what is to come is a good thing. Piccolo is punched in the face by Kadoola but it barely does anything to him as he grabs the devil's wrist and asks if him if all Devils are as weak as him before punching him the gut. Piccolo notes Kadoola's swordsmanship while also noting his aggressive fighting style while berating him for his shallow comments. Mondala notes Kadoola for being quite charismatic and social as well as noticing his confidence. Kadoola uses Flare Strike before following up with Lightning Devilmite Slash but he accidentally slashes Goku who is revealed to be immune to the Devilmite Beam. Piccolo kicks Kadoola in the back before grabbing him by the head and hurls him into the ground; resulting in a crater. Mondala asks why Goku is targeted by a technique that specifically targets the wicked of heart with Goku Black: GT remarking Goku as naive not evil. She watches Gohan battle against Makma and notes that she has mimicked each of the signature energy attacks used by Team Goku while Haric manages to think out of the box as he fights against Broly and Assam protect himself from Bardock's Rebellion Trigger. Seeing each of the fights unfold; Mondala notices that Bardock has some untapped potential that could boost his fighting power and is about to unlock but Goku Black: GT tells her that outside help is forbidden and he must use power readily available to him. Goku Black: GT seems to be contacted by someone as he gets up and heads off telling Mondala to come with him as he meets up Super Android 13; Goku Black: GT reveals he had Super Android 13 converted into a Bio-Android named Nucleus. The Bio-Android states that he has found some troublemakers on Floor 6 and Goku Black: GT responds by ordering Android 13 to take care of the problem. Appearances Characters *Goku *Bardock *Broly *Gohan *Piccolo *Yamma *Kadoola *Makma *Haric *Assam *Android 13 *Mondala *Goku Black: GT Locations *Floor 5 Battles *Goku vs. Yamma *Gohan vs. Makma *Piccolo vs. Kadoola *Bardock vs. Assam *Broly vs. Haric Category:Fanga